The present invention relates to an illuminating device that emits illuminating light, to be used for a photoshooting apparatus such as a digital camera or a mobile apparatus with a camera function.
The recent progress in sensitivity of silver-halide films and of CCD image pickup devices has significantly decreased the demand for a large amount of light from illuminating devices used for photoshooting. Under such trend, for example the Japanese patent provisional publication No.2001-215579 has proposed an illuminating device for photoshooting that utilizes a semiconductor light emitting device as a light source, which offers luminous efficiency upgraded by far, though the amount of light is smaller when compared with an existing illuminating device utilizing a xenon tube, thereby contributing in reducing the power consumption and extending the life span of the illuminating device.
The semiconductor light emitting device requires a light emitting unit and an electrode for supplying power to the light emitting unit. Generally the light emitting unit and the electrode are electrically connected via a wire, and the power-supply wire is located on an optical path of the light emitted by the light emitting unit. Accordingly, a portion of the light from the light emitting unit is blocked by the wire, which results in uneven illumination on the illuminated area.